


【abo】元旦甜点

by TheLittlePrinceB612



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePrinceB612/pseuds/TheLittlePrinceB612
Summary: 早期作品存档w





	【abo】元旦甜点

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：
> 
> 　　 1.此篇为新年甜点，大概是沙河蛋糕之类的吧，剧情狗血，升华不能，谨祝各位食用后心情愉悦w
> 
> 　　 2.（应该可以入口的）abo设定有，不适者请尽快自救。
> 
> 　　 3.（应该可以入口的）b/d/s/m/支配服/从设定有，不适者请尽快逃生。
> 
> 4.上半篇程度较轻，请各位自/由地感受吧w　　

　　 a从浴/室的热气蒸腾里走进卧室的时候，他的人已经在发着情等他了。

　　 没错，只属于他的，早就签订了主/奴契约现在连户口都在他的名字下面的奴/隶，当然是他的人。至于发/情嘛...元旦发/情对于他们这样的ao情/人来说其实还不赖，至少可以好好利/用起这三天假期不是吗？

　　 a坐靠在床头，姿态就像某位古代的皇靠着雕花刻龙的王座接受他的臣民觐见。他审视着他的奴/隶，还有不知道什么时候开始被他的奴/隶摆放在床对面的，朴素的椅子。

　　 他的奴/隶很明显已经仔细清洁过了，在封闭的卧室里简直能感受到他发尾潮/湿的水汽，混合着草／莓／牛／奶味沐浴液的香味儿，像可口的甜点一样让人流涎三尺。他的衣着...

　　 等等他穿的是什么！上半身还是在公/司一样一尘不染整洁利落的西装，但是下！半！身！竟然是粉红蕾丝丁/字/裤！还有女式长筒蕾丝吊带袜是什么鬼！

　　 a觉得自己的整个世界观都不好了。虽然他的奴/隶是个omega，也从来没有打算利/用抑制剂或类似的东西来遮掩这个事实，但他还是因为温柔沉静的性格和出类拔萃的能力而很受到同时朋友的景仰和尊敬。就算比起体格或者力量，从小接受自/由搏击训练的他也绝对不会逊色于一般的alpha。没有人会胆敢把他与''女气''或者''柔/弱''这样的词藻连接在一处。

　　 可他现在竟然觉得自家小奴/隶这个样子很好看很诱/惑！难道是年终的工作繁忙让哪里坏掉了吗？！上半身的衬衫配马甲漂亮地勾勒出他诱人的腰线，若隐若现的蕾丝边柔/软/了他整个人出鞘利剑般的气势，还有耳朵根/部不由自主飞升的通红，空气里逐渐弥漫加深的，omega发/情时分/泌/出用于催发/情/欲的荷尔蒙，都让他觉得煽情无比，下/身逐渐挺/立起来期待着一场满足欲/望的盛宴。

　　 在世界观崩塌的震撼中，a眯起眼，凝视着自己的奴/隶一步一步走来。怪不得之前在浴/室的时候他就感觉到全身若有若无地发/热，欲/望在心底不安踱步打算冲破牢/笼，原来就是因为魂绑之后的alpha对omega发/情期的自然反应。穿成这个样子勾/引他，看来是真的很欠/操了啊。a心想。

　　 他的奴/隶行走的动作就像是职业模特正在进行一场辉煌的t台走秀一样。蕾丝/袜，猫步，粉红内/裤，被舔湿的唇，纤细的腰线，摇晃的翘/臀，全都是无声的色/气的引/诱，就像古罗马庙/宇中淫/乱的祭祀。a的视线肆意浏览过omega身/体的每个部分，火/热得像化为实体的抚/摸和戏/弄，让他的奴/隶不由得在脑海中回放那些仿佛带有魔力的爱/抚，让蔓延的情/欲再次冲破闸值。

　　 缓慢地，他终于走到了床边。发/情的omega维持着优雅的姿态微弯下腰，有/意无意地用湿/热的唇擦过温暖的耳廓，在他的alpha耳边吐气如兰：''主/人...'' 

　　 从a的视角能够轻易看见近在咫尺的锁骨和领口内部，因为羞耻和紧张而硬/挺/起来的乳/头。那脖颈修/长白暂如玉，原本密布的吻痕和咬痕因为长时间沉浸于工作没有更新而完全褪去，徒留下无暇的肌肤。这次要好好地重新标记才行。嗯，最好把痕迹再上移一些，让他的西装领口遮盖不住，让想追求他的家伙统统死心。a闻着身前人清爽的味道，惬意地闭上了眼睛。

　　 ''喀嚓。''金属撞击的声音。

　　 a愣了愣。手铐声。他原本是最是熟悉这般声音的。被他铐在床/上肆意玩/弄的人儿没有一百也有五十了。然而因为这一次这声音的始作俑者不是他，反倒使他的神/经有些接受不能。

　　 趁着a发／愣这一秒的宝贵时间，他的奴/隶已经动作迅速地铐上了他的另一只手。然后利/用床头正上方悬吊下来的皮/带，锁住了a双手的行动自/由。

　　 ''o！你在干什么？''a的大脑终于从死机中勉强恢复过来。他的眼中清楚地写着不可置信。难道o想反／攻？！a迅速否决了自己的揣测。不可能啊，他是omega，还是个抖m，一直都是靠后/庭插/入带来的快乐和前列腺的刺/激达到高/潮。就算想，发/情期渴求被填满的生理欲/望也会阻止他才是。

　　 o带着几分恶作剧意味地微笑出声：''阿哈，元旦快乐啊主/人，请不要紧张。平时都是主/人出力，今天让我来为您服/务吧怎么样？''一边说着，转身的同时还恶意地用上身磨蹭他的alpha肌理分明的身/体。a的目光紧盯着他的omega转身后臀/缝里惹眼又性/感的蕾丝细线，已经完全没心思去考虑为什么这只omega能够抵/抗发/情期扑倒alpha求/操的生理冲动了。

　　 摇着屁/股走回椅子旁边，把灯光调成暧昧的橙色顺手打开了音质超高的音响后，o一边有规律地扭/腰，修/长的手指一边顺着人鱼线摸上了自己的马甲扣子。不知道是因为羞涩还是紧张，a觉得等待了有半个世纪那么长之后，他的诱/惑的小奴/隶才解/开自己的马甲。当他背对着自己分腿跨/坐在椅子上，手扶着椅背扭/腰的时候，没有马甲掩护的，标致如羽翼的肩胛骨被雪白衬衫描绘了出来。a回忆起抚/摸和舔噬那突出的部位的时候，他的奴/隶会浑身细细颤/抖，并且收缩得更紧，嘴里的呻/吟像掺杂了蜜糖。

　　 紧接着，大胆的omega开始挣脱他那件整齐无褶的衬衫。他的双手仿佛无意识一般在全身上下游走滑/动。随着衬衫扣子的解/开，细腻的肌肤展/露无遗。他的手就顺着自己光滑的颈部转移到美味的锁骨，然后顺着锁骨中间的凹痕向下行去。在不过分但线条流畅的胸肌中间打个圈后，温柔的指尖转移到了艳红的乳/尖上。轻柔的揉/捏之后是重重一摁，或者像扭音响开关一样左右扭拧，或者若有若无地轻刺，直到让它们都不由自主地硬/挺/起来。a看着这样淫/乱的表演，阴/茎已经完全挺/立起来流/出黏/液了，只恨不能马上品尝他的奴/隶甜美的乳/尖。

　　 玩够了之后，o才恋恋不舍地解/开位于最下方的衬衫扣子。这次他没有转身，一边随着音乐的节奏扭/腰抬臀，一边用极其缓慢的动作左右倾斜，让衬衣自脚踝滑落。他从衣服里跨出，全身只剩下/身的蕾丝丁/字/裤和吊带长丝/袜，就像从白花里踏出来诱/惑世人的妖魔。从始至终，他的视线都没有离开过他的主/人热情深邃的双眼。

　　 他又把一只脚抬起来，放在椅子上。他卷着蕾丝/袜的边使它脱落，一边像是无意地抬高屁/股，让他的alpha能看见自己被蕾丝内/裤包裹/着的隐秘/部位。凭借着alpha天生的目力加成，a能清晰地看见他的omega下/身织物已经被来源不明的黏/液浸透，前面鼓囊囊的突起像是在与它的束缚品抗争。

　　 把另一只长袜也剥离身/体之后，o的全身就只剩下一件基本什么也遮不住的粉红色丁/字/裤了。虽然成年男性的身/体修/长坚韧，但或许因为omega特有的白/嫩肤质和温柔气质，配合着蕾丝，不但没有金刚芭比的感觉，反而散发着与平日强悍冷静不同的，亟需被凌/虐和疼爱的气味。

o从床/上爬向他被铐住但依然充满着强/势味道的主/人，刻意展/露自己成弧形的腰背线条。当他抵达自己的目的地之后，便分开修/长的双/腿跨/跪在主/人身/体两侧，顺便撩/开略湿的刘海避免它滴水到主/人身上。之后，就在主/人的眼前，他从蕾丝裤里拿出了自己早就因为渴望而疼痛的阴/茎。大概是因为omega的身份，从来没有被以正当途径使用过的阴/茎质感娇/嫩得让a想起荔枝的果肉。

　　 o跪直了身/体，双手扶着他主/人的肩膀，把阴/茎抵在主/人胸前，沿着那道肌肉的凹痕煽/情又放/荡地缓慢降下/身/体，同时还轻微扭/动着腰/臀，让龟/头上的黏/液全方位遗留在坚/实的肌肉上。做完之后他顺势滑/下/身来，用坚/硬如石子的乳/尖去戳弄主/人的龟/头。

　　 a忍不住倒吸了一口凉气。在空气中寂/寞多时的乳/尖带着丝丝凉意，与敏锐的龟/头摩擦出滋滋作响的火花。更不要说因为一只诱人的omega触手可及而导致的性/欲勃/发了。a扬起嘴角，看着他的性/奴眼睛晶亮唇角带笑地抬头：''好吧小/骚/货，看在你美味的表演份上，奖励你吃主/人的大/肉/棒。''

　　 被禁/锢的国王浑身都散发着支配的荷尔蒙。这是来自标记过他的alpha和签订了主/奴契约的主/人的双重命令，o再也没有办法成功抗拒想要膜拜这个人的欲/望。或者说，他根本就没有打算抗拒过。但是在顺从地低下头将主/人的阴/茎含/入口/中之前，他就着跪/姿抬起上身，左手把一只粉红色的遥控器放进了主/人手中，右手则贴着主/人的皮肉/紧实的腰侧抚过，从枕头底下取出一个中等型号的假阳/具。

　　 a看着手里这个直接连接到他的omega股缝里的跳/蛋遥控器和他的omega借助自己的前列腺液作为润/滑刚刚插/入的假阳/具，彻底黑化了。

跳/蛋早已经被开到了低档。从穴/口液/体的黏/腻度可以推断出它从表演开始就在不断震动。幻想着从刚才起这个人就忍受着体/内轻微的折磨跳脱衣舞，a把自己手中的转钮向右边轻柔转动，不出意外地听见那个人唇齿间泄/露/出来的呻/吟里甜味儿越来越浓，屁/股也开始小幅度扭/动让假阳/具能全方位地碾压肠壁。

　　 ''你啊，看样子你的alpha根本没有满足你嘛。''眯着眼恶意地一口气拧到底。o僵直了身/体缩紧屁/股，深深把口里的阴/茎吞咽进喉/咙，即使如此还是控/制不住发出了沉睡中的小狗突然遭到主人袭/击那种委屈的呜咽声。好不容易缓过被强烈刺/激噎住的一口气来，顺便吞下了几滴微腥的黏/液，o才得空上吊起眼睛，楚楚可怜地看向他主人。

　　 a都差点被他那双写满了''主人嘤嘤嘤饶了我吧''的眼睛软化了。但当他看见这个含/着男人阴/茎的同/性一边摆出求情的幼犬眼，一边却极尽魅惑地伸出舌/头来绕着他的龟/头打转，像在品尝它的味道，侧着头像吃棒/棒糖一样微闭著眼表情迷醉地亲/吻他的柱身，然后张/开被饿了好几天的饥/渴的小/嘴，深深地把十八公分的阴/茎贯入咽喉，仿佛恨不得把他的睾/丸也一并吃进腹中之后，他觉得自己再次幻灭了。''看看你现在，像个发/情的婊/子一样。你到底饿了多久了？''

　　 不过这欲求不满是双向的。a心想。这次行程安排的特别紧张，两个人一个在北欧参加会/议一个在美国筹备新的分公/司，分离时间已经到了要以月来计算的地步。这导致这次的发/情既猛烈又迅速。

　　 只穿着一条粉红蕾丝丁/字/裤，上下都被满满当当地插/入着的omega此时恶作剧一样用舌/头绕着冠状沟仔细舔/拭过，头部画着八字让龟/头能与湿/热软嫩的口腔/内/壁尽可能亲/密接/触，然后舌/尖堵在马眼上用/力一吸，灵巧的指尖则不动声色地突破了睾/丸的掩护，不轻不重地摁压精/囊根/部与会/阴交接处。a倒吸一口凉气，勉力收回神/智，把dildo的开关也转到最大，趁着身下人张/开嘴巴下意识想要呻/吟出声的空档把阴/茎全部探/入他的口腔深处，避开舌/头刺/激强烈的挑/逗，才终于又掌握主动。

　　 他连头都没有低，用眼角余光睇着眼睛水色朦胧几乎要被骤然加强的转动/摇摆和窒/息般的深/喉刺/激的滴下泪来的奴/隶，看他微微喘息之后就顺从地承接着深入的阳/具，用黏/滑的肉/壁包围烫慰着它，还主动伸手揉/捏他的睾/丸，尽力讨好他的主人，上挑的眉眼尽是哀求。a一边熟练地调控着手里的小玩具，让它们或同时快速震动抽/插，或时强时弱，每一次减弱力度都为下一波快/感铺垫，一边戏谑开口：''发/情期是很耗体力的。你可要把主人专门给你准备的元旦大餐好好吃下去啊。嗯？''

　　 ''再含深一点、腰伏下来、手背后、腿张/开！对，就是这样。''享受着软嫩口腔/内/壁的同时，还被丝绸睡裤覆盖着的膝盖微微弯曲起来，顺着对方不显眼的肌肉向身/体下方游弋，路过的时候刻意使用坚/硬的骨骼顶撞在空气里保持着挺/立的乳/头，带来刺痛与快/感混合的电流。a稍微加了点劲暗示，对方就配合地稍微拱起身/体，改深/喉为舔/咬龟/头，为他接下来想/做的事提/供充分的空间。a满意地伸出一只脚在他的上身游走，用脚拇指摁着他的乳/头，或者，用尖端整齐的指甲划过他身/体中/央的凹痕。在碰到他已经迫不及待地流满了黏/液的阴/茎的时候，o从喉腔深处难耐地''唔--''了一声，身/体难以自抑地紧绷了一瞬又骤然放松/下来。

　　 a弓起脚背，先用趾头轻柔谨慎地碰了碰敏/感的龟/头，像在浅尝一个可爱的玩具。但这针对敏/感点的折磨并没有持续，他很快便转移阵地到了他的大/腿内/侧摩擦，顺便划过睾/丸，同样非常小心地放轻了力道。睾/丸的表皮十分脆弱，一不小心就可能划伤，相比之下腿/间和会/阴就柔韧嫩滑得多。把那处细腻的皮肤摩擦得像是着火了之后，他露/出了一个恶/魔般的笑容，伸脚从o打开的腿/间穿过，触/碰到依然嗡嗡作响着左右摇摆的假阴/茎，狠戾地将快要掉出体外的它用脚尖勾住一个用/力向里再次推入半截。与此同时，他用/力挺/腰，将阴/茎再次深深送入温暖湿/润的所在，脚也没有放开，而是继续顶在假阴/茎的把手处。a盯视着他的奴/隶被这种上下双重快/感侵袭而无法自控的自然反应，他可爱的表情和肢/体语言都充分说明了他有多么享受，无论是喉里含糊不清的甜腻呻/吟还是瞬间猛烈弹跳了一下涌/出些浊白液/体的阴/茎，都是此时极度快乐的象征。

　　 ''不准射，不准停。''只说了六个字，a就悠闲地把脚移回那根渴望爱/抚的柱状物上，先是操纵灵巧的脚趾抚/摸茎身上下摆/动着，时不时兴起戳刺一下龟/头。因为omega天生体质而格外长的包/皮导致他们的龟/头上黏/膜神/经格外敏/感，也为o的主人对他恶劣的玩/弄添油加醋。a像是觉得好玩一样把那褶成双层的皮肤撸到中部，露/出艳红色的娇/嫩顶端，用脚的最尖端稍稍刺/激，又夹/着它把它挪回去包裹/住龟/头，顺便顶顶冠状沟。不断重复之下，o很快就溃不成军地发出了求饶的喘/叫，却又不敢擅自逃离他主人的戏/弄。

　　 他忍不住闭上眼睛，身/体感受到的热度却为他更加清晰地勾勒出了现在的模样：跪趴在男人胯/下，嘴里用唇/舌努力取/悦着涨硬火/热的阴/茎，全身赤/裸，连下/身的丁/字/裤也歪歪扭扭地挂在大/腿上，让自己的生/殖器完全暴/露在主人的脚下，配合着后面的情/趣玩具被肆意玩/弄着。他感觉到窒/息，但却分不清楚是因为咽喉里那个巨/物还是因为空气中充斥着的，来自于alpha的强悍占有欲和情/欲。每一口呼吸都让他觉得自己的身/体在燃/烧，而当他终于意识到他的alpha分/泌/出的体/液－也就是他现在正在不断吞咽的这些东西－就是强劲的催/情药的时候，他的阴/茎已经因为无法射/出的禁制而持续发痛，大脑昏沉着不知道今夕是何夕了。

　　 不，也许这个人存在的本身对他而言就是最好的春/药也说不定。o侧着头，半吐出口/中的阴/茎，努力抬起身/体看向他服侍着的人。他即使在这种时候也一如既往地镇静悠闲，哪怕是双手被铐住脚也在（奇怪的地方）忙碌着，他的表情也像是靠在床头小憩一样自然又写满了天然的尊贵。衣着的完整也让他看起来更加...让人想要臣服。这么想着，在身/体/内部燃/烧的火焰似乎更强烈了。

　　 a很显然也注意到了他的阴/茎不同寻常的坚/硬度和液/体的分/泌量。他开始以一种色气的，封/建奴/隶主凌/辱自己的倔强奴/隶并试图打破他时常见的口吻说话。''我的脚就让你这么舒服吗？我的小男/奴？呵？天生的荡/妇，想要我踩射你吗？''a分开脚大拇指和食指夹/住龟/头磨蹭着，移动的频率与程度都与o的口腔保持一致。o在双方毫无瑕疵的同步下因摩擦的热度而目眩神迷，沉浸在浓烈的alpha的气味里无法自拔。

　　 ''足够了，坐上来。''他的主人终于大发慈悲结束了这场玩/弄，脚上施力拍拍他的茎身，让它弹跳在赏心悦目的腹肌上，带来疼痛与快乐交杂的激荡。o驯服地放开了那只硬度丝毫没有减弱的阴/茎，然后伏下/身去，虔诚地亲/吻了他的主人的脚背，感谢他带来的快乐。他没有丝毫犹豫地伸出因为长时间的舔/弄而有些略微酸麻的舌/头，用灵活的舌/尖一点一点舔/去那双足上沾染到的，他自己动/情的精/液。作为一只素食主/义者和发/情中的omega，精/液里的微腥和不明显的甜味让他没有感觉到任何作呕或厌恶。能够在主人的玩/弄中迅速且激烈地，按照他的心愿在他的控/制下起反应是他们之间默契的证明，这值得自豪。

　　 而他的主人默不作声地享受着这完全臣服的一刻，感受着自脚底神/经传/送至大脑的温/软触感，眼里充满了被满足的控/制欲与深不见底的温柔。

　　殷勤地清洁之后，o并没有着急满足，反而先在床头柜上用事/前准备好了的水杯漱了漱口，确认口腔里没有残留的浊液后，才起身将双/腿分开跪坐在他的主人身上。

　　 然而他没有直接用湿/润的穴/口吞下那根已经蓄势待发的巨/物。相反，他调整着自己的位置，着力在稍微比它后一些的位置，正好足够让自己的阴/茎与他的主人的碰在一起。同为男性生/殖器官，他主人的阴/茎不仅尺寸更大，颜色更深，形状也有些微弯，正好是最容易顶到男性前列腺的形状。大概就是因此，每次进入的时候他的敏/感点都会被高效且强烈地持续刺/激，直逼着他难以自抑为止。o低头看着自己因为天生属性和疏于使用而更小更浅，且直得像笔的阴/茎，在心里默默比较。

　　 先将两只构造相同的龟/头相互触/碰，然后是轻柔的摩擦，让马眼分/泌/出来的黏/液沾染彼此。初步地问候完毕之后，o低下头，以惊人的柔韧性轻轻/舔/吻着敏锐的马眼。果不其然，强烈的刺/激让他的主人语气里难得多了一分暴躁：''o！你在玩火！''

　　o朝他近距离抛去一个上挑的笑，跪直了身/体。他微微垂下眼，把额头抵在a的下巴下方，因为发/情而滚/烫的呼吸喷洒在a优美的喉结与锁骨上，为他心里愈演愈烈的欲/望熔岩加上几星火花。他的右手诱/惑般地从锁骨之间的微凹开始向下滑/动，直到握住自己的阴/茎，开始轻柔而熟练的自/渎。而被他顶在臀/缝后的阴/茎则与兀自震动的，深深/插/入在他体/内的替代品亲/密接/触。快速的震动和滑腻的臀/部交替着刺/激已然兴致高昂的阴/茎。

　　''自己玩都玩得那么high啊，真是淫/荡的omega呢。''a的声音饶有兴趣。只有他自己知道事情完全不是如此。他已经忍耐得几乎要爆/炸了。他的眼睛没办法从眼前的那个人身上移开。眼前看见的是他双/腿打开着放浪地在自己面前抚/慰自己的阴/茎，听见的是他在自己的脖子旁边哈啊哈啊的低声喘息，还有唤着''主人''小口地喷在喉结上的热气，还能感同身受地接收到他的身后传来的震动。a深深呼吸，借空气里浓郁的omega香气暂时安定内心的欲/望，却反而使他更想要那个正在极尽所能地勾引他的人，香气的来源。

　　 想/操/他的欲/望时刻都有，却鲜有如此强烈，想要撕碎他坚强的外衣，将他压/制在怀里，揉碎他的每一寸肌肤，逼/迫他呻/吟求饶，最后被自己送上绝顶的高/潮。

　　 ''连手铐都动用了，就这么想让我上你吗？小淫/物？''a因为情/欲焚烧而沙哑的声音对此时情/欲逼近顶峰的o而言简直比天堂的圣音。他全身都在无法发/泄而流窜顶撞的欲/望狂流中煎熬，却在听见他的alpha的声音的一瞬间下意识选择了追随。''你的小/穴很空虚了吧？已经忍不住了，迫不及待地想吃点什么了吧？想要什么呢？''他刻意地停顿了一下，大方地给予o思考的机会，却心里明/镜似的清楚omega会给出什么样的回答。

　　 ''想要...主人想要的...''虽然因为之前的使用和现在的欲/火缠身而导致有些含糊，内容却毫无迟疑。说完之后，手上动作不停，一双眼已经抬了起来，被泪水洗刷过的瞳孔像是能倒映出整个天空的镜湖，直直看进a的心里去。

　　 ''那么，想要主人进去吗？'' a挺动腰身，暗示般地轻柔戳弄着唯一那个能够容纳他，吮/吸他，包裹他的穴/口，''想不想要主人用/力地疼爱你，咬你的乳/头，玩/弄你的阴/茎，刺穿你的小/穴，让你全身都被沾染上精/液和体/液的味道，就算哭泣着叫我主人也不会停下来，直到让你什么都射不出来为止？''

　　 ''呜...呜啊...哈啊...''o动得越来越快。本来已经被充满得有些胀痛的后/穴不由自主地回忆起了被真正的阴/茎填满的感觉。虽然没有震动，却会更人性化地顶撞前列腺，或者划着弧线转圈，让穴/口舒服得发/痒。身/体真正部分带来的热度和与alpha结合带来的心灵满足更美妙无比。这么想着，身/体深处似乎真的空虚了起来，隐隐约约呼喊着由主人带来的，无上的快乐。

　　 ''主人不在你身/体里，能射得出来吗？''恰到好处的开口，身/体已经自发做出了反应。本来已经临门一脚接近高/潮的快/感如潮水般褪去，留下难以弥补的空虚和对于被充满的渴望。o本来就比较倾向于精神控/制，比起适当的敏/感点刺/激就能够轻/松到达的生理高/潮，他更喜欢被完全控/制和拥有的感觉。

　　 因此，他抬起因忍受情/欲煎熬而水汽弥漫的眼睛大概确定了手铐的位置之后，从他的手腕上取下了钥匙，上半身紧/贴着他被囚/禁的国王伸长找到钥匙孔，''咔嚓''一声解/开了那把手铐。

 

a微偏着头活动自己的手，眼里暗色浮动。手铐是特制的，除了有警用钢铐的坚固外，里层还贴心地设计了一层软毛，既保护了手腕又兼具增添情/趣。因它的性能优越，被锁住这么久倒是没有磨破皮，不过血液流通不畅的微酸还是免不了的。现在...

 

　　 造成这一切的罪魁祸首正把解下来的手铐咬着中间连结的铁链叼在嘴里。他调整了一下姿势，依然是跪坐在a身上，但是上身前倾，与a的胸膛无限贴近，跨立的幅度减小，臀/部上提，使他依然精神抖擞的阴/茎暴露无遗。他暧/昧地弓着背用硬起来的乳/头去摩擦他主/人同样坚硬的部位，边说着:''主/人，对不起，让您手酸了，请您...''边用另一只手牵引着a的手抚摸上自己的屁股，''用这里来活动手臂吧。''

 

a有点想笑，但他很快眯眼哼出了声。o的乳/头大概是体质和长期玩/弄的功劳，显得比他的微妙地更大更鲜红，摩擦敏/感位置的时候快乐的电弧就窜来窜去，偶尔乳/尖相贴更是感觉好得不得了。手上传来的触感也毫不逊色，由他一手养出来的屁/股光滑挺翘，每一丝弧度都极其熟悉。因为良好的运/动习惯，它摸起来软硬适中，弹/性也上佳，轻轻戳一下就会出现小小的凹陷。把手稍微往中间转移，就能隔着肉/壁感觉到轻微的震动，来自于被深深/插/入在屁/股里的，邪/恶的玩具。

 

　　 o的手完成了它牵引的使命之后就缩回胸前弯起，配合嘴里咬着的手铐和狗狗眼，摆出的那幅姿态真有点像只眼巴巴地等着被喂饱的幼犬啊。a的双手受到诱/惑开始在他的身/体上游走。alpha的手指在omega的脖颈，背后，脊椎，腰侧还有大/腿/根/部撩/起燃/烧的火花。经历长时间的调/情与戏/弄，此时身/体的每一个部位都像性/感带，尤其是被指尖的热度烫慰过的地方，敏/感度简直在成倍提升。只是抚/摸，甚至称不上爱/抚的像是医生检/查病人身/体那样轻柔的动作，就足够让o全身细细颤/抖，难以抑制发/情的渴望。

 

　　 等到a终于大发慈悲把手放回他的屁/股上，o已经几乎无法缓下踊跃的情/欲了。他的主/人戏/弄着他，动作就像在戏/弄一件没有生命的玩物或者一个真正的奴/隶。然而他的眼神里是暗色的温柔，就像在纵容一个任性的情人。o为这种纠结错位而感到困惑－即使在他的主/人把他的臀/瓣分开又合紧，刺/激出''扑哧扑哧''的细微水声的此刻。他情不自禁地想要靠近，却又忧虑于彼此连结的纽带。

 

　　 a轻轻拍了拍他的屁/股让他回过神来。o苦笑起来。大概是因为发/情的omega有很大几率受/孕，不自觉就开始为未来筹划了。竟然一时松懈让这种生物本能显露了，果然最近太懒散了啊。

 

想到此，他直率地说：''对不起，主/人，我走神了，请主/人惩罚我。手拍在柜子第一层。''

 

　　 他的主/人挑了挑眉，''啪''地一巴掌打在他屁/股右侧。出乎意料地力度不大，只是清晰地感受得到撞击的力道。受到惊吓的肌肉就在他手下绷紧了一下，连带着还被撑/涨的穴/口也狠狠锁紧，来自内部的震动逼出一声低喊来。

 

　　 a的手指在温度明显升高的那个局部揉/捏游走了一会儿，很好地安抚了它之后就转到了已经完全湿/润的股缝间。''这里''，用/力把掉出来半截的伪/茎推回到底，让已经被扩张了不短时间的肠壁再次被酸麻胀满的感觉所包裹。''不准掉出来，不然明天就让你戴刚到的那个前列腺按/摩器一整天。''满意地听见他的奴/隶身/体骤然僵了僵，乖顺地低声答是。

 

a没有再说什么。多年相伴，他们早已对对方了如指掌。以主/奴/关/系为主导的生活考验的是两人之间的信任和默契，而不是一味索/取或奉献。在这种情况下，只有相互了解才能够保证双方都从中得到快乐。他高高扬起手掌，看着o绷紧肌肉，小/穴紧张地缩起，准备迎接一次强有力的打击，却发现它一直没有移/动。直到o仿佛觉察到了自己的紧张，从僵直的肩膀开始一丝丝一缕缕地放松全身肌肉，把身/体重量交给他时，才终于落下。

 

这一下不重，甚至可以说是爱/抚，或者说是热身。o刚刚松了口气，就感觉到左边臀/瓣因为一下用/力的拍打而火烧火燎。连续几下都是如此，轻柔的手掌落在右侧，像处于温暖的热水浴，而左侧则被施力打击，就像被放在火上熬烤之后，他忍不住从喉/咙伸出唤出一声祈求的呻/吟。他的恶劣的主/人戏/弄着他，手掌的力道，落下时间和落下方位都毫无规律，刻意让他无法适应。有时候是短暂而连续的力道适中的击/打，像按/摩一样把他整个臀/部都染成薄红，有时候又是在轻柔中夹杂几下突然的施力。上一掌在左边臀/瓣，下一次就可能在右/臀的侧面。偶尔还腾出一只手来轻轻抽/插/他含/着的阴/茎。o无助地呻/吟扭/动着，在对方怀里翻滚，却因为现在这种几乎整个人被摁在主/人身前的体/位原因动弹不得，只能接受如今敏锐至极的屁/股表皮传来的每一分感受。

 

　　 热身式的拍打目的是挑/起兴/奋，让身/体分/泌/出安多芬，以便接受后面可能真正带来疼痛的力度。同时，多巴胺也会带来快乐的感觉。o对于这点深有体会。他开始产生呼吸不畅的感觉，就像刚刚参加完长跑。肌肉里糖原损耗，安多芬就自动分/泌，缓解了此时屁/股上的疼痛。o觉得整个世界都开始起雾，大脑里一片朦胧，但却又下意识地想要更多。此时这种撩/拨式的玩/弄让他无法满足，他的身/体自发回忆起了以前的每一次拍打和那之后仿佛飘上云端的轻/松快乐。想要更疼痛，想要更快乐，想要被更肆意地对待，让他的主/人无须顾忌。产生了这种认知的o下意识开始摇动臀/部迎合击/打的手掌，努力在它每一次抵达的时候调整到最合适的姿/势。

 

　　 a觉察到了这种变化。他明白，是时候升温了。于是手掌不再像之前一样漫不经心，而是开始以独特的节奏和韵/律下落。他稳定地逐渐加大力度，观察着眼前的这个人脸上反应。这种姿/势其实是不怎么好施力的，因为没有重力帮助又无法直接观察到受击/打的部位。如果不是双方已经对彼此反应熟悉，他基本是不会采用这种体/位的。不过现在看就有了好处，每一次手掌下落，o就会低低喊出口，在他脖子旁边哈出一小口热气。他脸上痛苦又迷醉的表情分毫毕现，不断翻转扭/动像要逃离手掌的肆虐，却又像是想向它更加靠近。

 

　　 o已经失去了时间的概念。在迷蒙里，他觉得自己像深处无边的黑/暗，身后的拍打声就像是隆隆的战鼓，它带来的热度就像烈火。不知道什么时候开始，心跳声开始与它融为一体。他觉得自己的身/体越来越轻，越来越虚无。他看见了火光，天空还有平静的镜湖。一切烦恼和思绪都消失了，他觉得所有东西此刻都如此轻微又如此清明。他听见他的主/人的声音，遥远得像是从天际传来，又接近得像是就在他耳边说话。他说：''准备好，我要结束了。''他下意识地想要回答''是，主/人''，却发现自己无法开口。直到身后的力度猛然加剧，一阵白色的浪潮将他淹没...

 

　　 等到他的意识逐渐回归，他意识到自己还保持着跪坐靠在主/人身上。对方温柔地爱/抚着他，安慰着他，在他耳边轻柔地低语。他有点失落于离开了那个至高至静谧的地方，但却又高兴于回到主/人怀里，这个他真正属于的地方。他喘息着调整自己，感觉到屁/股上火/辣辣的疼痛在蔓延。它现在就像个热源一样，即使接/触空气都能感觉到轻微的不适。还有残留的手掌的触感。

 

　　 a耐心地等他恢复，从未间断抚/摸和低语。直到o抬起头来看他表示没事了，他才把手放回他的屁/股上轻轻/揉/捏，刺/激得对方又是一阵细细颤/抖。他微微低下头，探究般直视着o的眼睛，在那里面找到了和自己一样勃动的火焰。于是他满意地笑了，随意向后一靠，轻轻地，暗示般地拍了拍他的臀间：''奴/隶，我喜欢你这样通红的屁/股。我要使用你。现在。''

 

　　 　　 o还处于服/从状态中的身/体平静地顺从了。他翘高屁/股，一只手伸到后面拔/出了还兀自嗡嗡作响的假阴/茎，然后用手指卷着跳/蛋的控/制线，把这个表面沾满黏/液的椭圆球也随意丢弃到一边，任由电池卖力的运作。他抬起身/体，伸手摸了摸自己的穴/口，像是确认它已经经过了充分的扩/张。随后，他借着几乎溢出的肠液和龟/头上分/泌的黏/液缓慢向下坐去，并不是太困难地吞咽下了龟/头。但只是刚刚进入一个头部，他便又抬高身/体，将它吐了出来。

 

　　 第二次进入的时候，o还是只浅浅进入了头部和沟状带。这一次，他停留的时间稍微长了一些，并且尝试着收缩穴/道狠狠咬了它一下。当他再次抽/出时，a就忍不住晃了晃腰身示意他加快。收到了这样的暗示，再一次坐上去的时候，他努力大张/开双/腿，挺/直了腰背，艰难地将那青筋毕露的阴/茎全部向下吞去。哪怕接受过再多次，每当这根巨大的凶器进入他的身/体，他都会被饱/胀的满足所淹没。更别提那灼/热的温度带给一直被无生命的死物刺/激着的肠壁的刺/激了。

 

　　 ''乖，好好动。''感觉到自己的阴/茎被细密包裹直到根/部，a终于勉强满意，放松身/体享受着。他身上的人在度过了最开始的僵硬后把手撑在自己的大/腿上，尝试着起伏起来。a一直觉得骑乘是他最喜欢的体式之一，不仅因为能看见在人前矜持镇定的对方主动扭着腰取/悦他，更重要的是从他的角度能轻/松观赏对方的表情。o很少脸红，大概是因为日常已经完全突破下限了，除了偶尔玩纯情路线让他演处/男欲迎还拒的羞涩之外，他对于几乎所有的情/趣都会毫不做作地配合。然而，在这种时候因为刺/激而弥漫起的微红和抿着下唇保持理智的表情总会诱/惑出心底最深处的凌/虐欲/望。

 

　　 a享受地眯着眼，手扶在他的腰部，除了帮助对方稳定身/体以防因为脱力或头晕而一头栽倒之外，也在每次他落下/身/体的时候施力让被吞/入的器官进入得更深。''坐下去的时候腰也要动哦。''说教着的同时，身/体力行地让阴/茎在对方身/体里转起圈来。而为了让肠壁的胀痛感减少，o就只能扭/动腰/臀追随着它，让它重新变回温顺的巨龙。

 

　　 慢慢进入状态之后，曾经那种饱/胀感如潮水般退去，属于omega的发/情本能开始占据上风。o因为上身的冰冷空虚和下/身满足火/热的差距而难耐地扭/动起来。一边动作，他一边伏低上身胡乱蹭动，却又无法得到照顾和满足。a坏心眼地抓/住他放在大/腿上支撑的手掌，没有遭到任何抵/抗地将它们拉起。因为突然失去了支点，重力也成为了帮凶使本来就完全占领了身/体/内部的阴/茎更深地刺穿进去。

''唔－－''在一声低哑的呻/吟的同时，a带着他的双手触/碰上了自己的前胸。o仿佛魔怔一样低下头来，直直看着那双/修/长有力的手握住自己的手掌，诱哄着它们在乳/晕上打转。在成功激起细小的疙瘩之后，它们的动作一步一步地逼近着硬得发痛的乳/尖，像猎豹在逼近自己渴望已久的猎物。身/体已经自发向后挺/腰，大脑里闪现的是被玩/弄乳/头是刺痛又甘美的电流。然而，在已经无限靠近一对乳/头的时候，a却毫无预兆地恶劣放手，徒留下o的双手不知所措地愣在半途。

 

　　 不仅如此，他还拍了拍o通红发痛的屁/股，说：''自己摸。还有这里也要继续动啊。'' o向叫嚣的情/欲臣服了。他伸出指尖开始触/摸自己上身的粉红色敏/感点，身/体也重新开始吞/入和吐出阴/茎的动作。月白色的指甲遮住了半边嫩/红色，营造出旖旎又矜持的诱/惑，而始作俑者却因紧闭双眼而对这一切毫无所觉。他的手指在乳/头上跳动着，揉/捏着，使出浑身解数刺/激它们，只为了他的主人的视觉快/感。时而深深摁进肉里，时而又交替着向外拉长。在觉得疼痛之后安抚一样左右扭转，又在被麻痒侵袭的时候将指甲轻轻刺进尖端的浅白去。与抚/摸对应的是他下/身的摇摆。他咬着牙用/力收紧自己的身/体，利/用了长期的缩肛练习所带来的成效，在每一次上下滑/动的时候都经历一次放松和夹/紧的交替。在钳紧上身的时候用/力扭/动下/身，仿佛想要挣脱自上而下传递的快/感，而在深深含/入的时候又开始轻柔弹动挑/逗，像是借此缓解身后的巨大冲击感。他的阴/茎在a的腹肌上画着圈留下蜿蜒的白液。

 

　　 他就像被一个看不见的傀儡师掌控着在跳一场无声的魅惑的舞蹈，在快/感和微痛之间摇摆扭/动，却又因此被送上更高的浪潮。这场色/情的舞终于影响到了它唯一的观众。a用/力掐住他的腰身，让他就着阴/茎深深刺入的姿/势转身跪在床/上，自己则顺势在他身后将滑/出来小半截的阴/茎再一次满满地填入那个为他量身打造且由他一手调/教的肉套。

 

　　 ''哈啊--！''a的攻势从一开始就毫不留情。连喘息调整的时间都残/忍地剥夺了，他抓/住o的双手将它们反扭到背后。这种姿/势使得o除了被控/制住的手臂之外上身完全没有支点，只能向床/上垂去，屁/股则高高翘/起，双/腿被a极大地分开，自然形成了最适合被/插/入鞭挞的姿/势。或许是因为隐忍太久而导致alpha的本性在咆哮，或许是因为刚才骑乘时温吞着有/意无意的挑/逗，a的每一次插/入都会没根而入。根本不需要刻意寻找，天生的弯刀形状和对彼此身/体的熟悉让他的进入能够准确地撞击在前列腺上，带来酥/麻的过电感。

 

　　　　 a很喜欢这种完全满足了他掌控欲的姿/势。他知道，o也很喜欢。这种体/位使双方的地位完全不平等。a就像是在骑乘自己心爱的战马，而他手里的就是马鞍或鬃毛。他有力地挺动腰身，顺势稍稍后退，眼看着雪白的屁/股被他的力道顶撞得一耸一耸向前扑去，阴/茎脱离开已经被/操得柔/软的小/穴。然而还不待稳住身/体，就再将对方被钳住的双臂向自己拉回，阴/茎前顶，原本就没有完全退出卡在龟/头处的茎/身再一次极深地嵌入肠道。o的脸在这种臀/部被刻意抬高强调的顶撞中迅速充/血。虽然他低垂着头，脸颊被额发遮挡着，a却能够毫无阻碍地想象出他满脸通红，''哈啊哈啊''地随着自己的撞击而呻/吟的模样。

 

　　 ''呜！！''a手上猛然用/力一拉，迫使对方高高后仰起上身。他下/身动作不停，却盯视着因对方摇晃着脑袋抵御扑涌而来的快/感时无意暴/露/出的光滑颈侧而暗自磨牙。等到彼此之间的距离足够接近，他一口就咬了上去。o敏/感地缩紧了身/体，细细颤/抖着，嘴里吐出可怜的哀鸣，却无法换得掠夺者的同情。a噬咬着牙齿下柔/嫩的肌肤，舌/头在上面舔/弄，还伴随着色/气的吮/吸声，就像吸/血/鬼在品尝纯洁处/子动脉里的血液，又像是狼在享用自己捕获的羚羊。

 

　　 o因为被紧紧/咬住而不得不将脖颈仰高，无助又无辜得像是天鹅或小鹿。他感觉得到alpha的信息素正在入侵，从人/体最脆弱的部分开始攻占了他的一切，包括心脏。在被标记的剧烈感受中，他还是能够觉察到热/烫强/健的身/体贴在他汗湿的后背上。致命的脖颈要害被用/力咬住，背部紧/贴在更宽阔的胸膛上，后/穴则被阴/茎持续胀满占有，双/腿被/迫大开，双手被控/制，全神要害尽在身后那个人掌控下。因为这种完全的控/制，身后的抽/插幅度越发增大，让他几乎有要被捅穿撑/破的错觉，让他无法自控地身/体轻微抽/搐起来。如果不是因为被下达了''不准射''的命令，此时大概早就已经无法自抑地高/潮了。深深呼吸才勉强克制住阴/茎的搏动，他不禁向主/人投去一个祈求的眼神。

 

　　 a凝视着他的表情，微微皱起眉。通/过小/穴里骤然加强的咬合力，他清楚对方正在逼近高/潮。然而，虽然正在完全地占有，他心里却觉得有些空虚。这毫无疑问是一场酣畅淋漓的性/爱，但却仍然觉得缺少了什么。他思考了一下，觉得自己还是更加喜欢面对面体/位能够看见o射/出时舒服又隐忍的表情。

 

于是，a安抚地亲/吻了一下对方的耳廓，就将他翻过身来。不需要额外的指令，o自然地抬高大/腿尽力分开，双手环抱住膝弯，将下/半/身抬起抵到汁水淋漓的阴/茎前，做出迎合的姿态来。o很清楚自己应该怎么做，就像a也很清楚自己应该做什么一样。他们早已明白自己的身份和对自己的期望。a胯/下用/力，阴/茎就毫无阻碍地捅/入了那个饥/渴地开合着等待着的穴/口。正面的体/位虽然不如背入进得深，o还是因为突如其来的填充感再次唔嗯一声，失神地/下意识微微张/开的唇/瓣引起了他的注意。那原本是冷淡如剑锋的薄唇因为一开始被隐忍地咬着而透出微红来，断断续续地泄/露/出难以忍耐的低声呻/吟，像抖抖缩缩初次绽开的蔷薇花/苞。

 

　　 a突然明白了他觉得缺少了什么。是亲/吻。虽然下/半/身正在进行最亲/密的肉/体交/合，却没有唾液交换，让他觉得像是纯粹发/泄/欲/望的性/交，而不是做/爱。

 

　　 ''o，吻我，现在！'' 既然缺少了什么，就马上弥补，是a的一贯作风。他干脆地停下了阴/茎的抽/插，把自己深深埋入在温暖的甬道内部，等待o的行动。他的omega惊诧地睁大了眼睛，水雾因强烈的刺/激缓解而逐渐退去，表示他正在恢复清明。在确认a完全没有开玩笑的意思之后他身/体稍微僵硬，却坚定地抬起手臂环绕住他的脖子，仰起头献上自己甜美稚/嫩的唇。

 

　　 再次出乎意料地，a没有伸进舌/头进行掠夺。他的下/身开始小幅度抽/插，不似刚才的狂风暴雨，反而有点温情脉脉的意思。他含/着o的双/唇，轻轻摩擦着表皮，用水汽沾染彼此的唇/瓣，纯情得像是一个不带欲/望的吻。在o难得不知所措的僵硬里，他轻启温暖的唇，在口腔与口腔的交界处呢喃出三个单音节（其中一个以L开头）。

 

　　 他感觉到一点灼/热滴落在自己肩上。o的身/体无法自禁地微颤。a不擅长安慰人，更不擅长这种状态下的安抚。他只能轻轻/舔/吻着对方细/嫩的耳/垂，一只手抱紧了他，一只手摁在自己刚刚烙印上的，呈鲜红色的标记上，希望自己滚/烫的体温能够传递给对方。或许是被顺毛了，o也抬起头，嗓音颤/抖着凑在他耳边说了三个音节。很可惜——a叹气，跟他说的不一样。

 

　　 ''It's okay.'' a不得不重复了一遍他刚才的话。o怔了怔，绽开一个a见过的最漂亮的微笑，轻轻点了点头。锐利如剑的人含泪笑起来的时候光芒不要太明亮，让a想起结婚的时候他说'' i do''那样的眼神。

 

　　 o第/一/次主动地进行身/体接/触。他把修/长的双/腿缠绕在a腰上，双手仍然挂在他脖子旁边，完全依附着他。他努力伸长脖子，把嘴唇贴在a的唇上，舌/头伸出轻轻/舔/着对方的唇/瓣。a感觉到自己的阴/茎因为对方的剪刀脚而不仅被咬得更紧还吞得更深，何况现在，o像是因为被安抚了而全心全意打开身/体任他施为的样子。他的眸色几乎是瞬间就深沉了下去。

 

　　 a这次没有再客气。他直接咬住虽然大胆却生涩的舌叶拖进自己的领地，狠狠地吮/吸/舔/咬了它并且逼/迫它与自己共舞一场后才勉为其难地放开，又将自己的舌/头侵入对方无措地张/开的口腔，刻意刺/激敏/感的口腔上颚和牙床表皮，把壁膜和牙齿通通扫/荡一遍，才仁慈地放o一个喘息的机会。配合着下/身毫不间断且次次到底的插/入，他的舌/头也在o的口腔和喉管中来回摩擦，制/造仿佛性/交一样的暗示。o有些承受不住来自上下两张小/嘴夹击的快乐和穿刺，却因为手脚都牢牢抱住了a而无法逃避。

 

　　 －－他为自己打造了最坚固的牢/笼，让自己从此被紧紧绑在a身边，接受他给予的一切。

 

　　 在下一次快/感浪潮汹涌而至的时候，a终于没有再阻拦。他完全压/制住了o的身/体，像要防止雌兽挣脱一样一手摁住o的肩膀，一手把他的大/腿更加向脖子处上推，进行最后的几十下既快又深的插/入后，在他耳边说：''乖孩子，射/出来，给主/人看。''

 

　　 o在夺人心智的强烈高/潮中用/力向后挺身，像一张拉满的宝弓。他却不知道这姿/势让他的下/身更深地顶/住此时已经进入到最深处的阴/茎。高/潮中敏锐的身/体清晰地感觉到肠壁里那根火/热的硬/物突破了自己生/殖器前瓣膜的掩护长/驱/直/入，然后因为它的咬合而逐渐涨大，直到顶端原本没有太大不适感的龟/头肿/胀成结状契合在入口处，将它完全填塞，而深处则开始受到以强悍力道射/出的精/液烫慰。o被打在壁膜上的热流刺/激得再次颤/抖起来，原本就没有完全退去的射/精快/感开始延续，让他的脸庞，下巴，脖子，上身和小腹再一次被龟/头射/出的黏/液染脏。

 

　　 alpha的成结射/精能够持续几十秒。a在内/射和标记的满足感间没有忘记再次低沉地重申那三个字。

 

　　 而让他高兴地把阴/茎又向前顶了顶的是，他的o也说了三个字。

 

　　 这一次，它们完全一样。

 

　　 两个人在元旦的烟花放飞的时候柔柔地交换了一个亲/吻，彼此心里都甜/蜜得像刚吃完沙河蛋糕。虽然他们都不是甜食爱好者。

 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
番外  
a目光虚盯着那个小/穴流了满地口水还紧紧/咬着强烈震动的跳/蛋和dil-do不放，嘴里像品尝什么美味一样舔/着他的阴/茎发出湿/润的啧啧吮/吸声的omega，情不自禁回忆起了他跟这只o的第一次交/合。

 

　　 啊，那是多么纯洁又骄傲的人啊。当时的a心里感叹着（虽然现在知道完全就是他的错觉！）。某天兴冲冲从外地杀回来，带着一笔数额巨大的合同打算和共同筹备的o分享喜悦，到达他办公室外的时候却发现门难得地被上了密码锁。凭借偷看时的记忆和少量推算顺利开门之后，a牌人肉解码机就瞬间被浓郁的omega的味道狠狠冲击了。

 

　　 发/情。

 

　　 a几乎是瞬间就这样判定了。

 

而且出乎意料地猛烈。如果说其他omega的发/情感觉像是蜿蜒而来的小溪，温/软动人，只是浅浅漫过足踝，这只omega就完全是滔天巨浪级别的情/欲，简直要把人吞没。 a觉得自己几乎溺死在这诱/惑的气味里，脑子里曾经编织出的香/艳画面倾巢而出，伴随着这发/情气味的节奏飞快旋转，刺/激他绷紧了全身肌肉来压抑心底名为欲/望的野兽。

 

闭目深深呼吸，借靠着冰凉的门扉驱逐身/体深处窜升的欲/火，再睁开眼睛才勉强恢复镇定。幸好对方没有发出omega发/情期特有的，性/感万分的喘息或呻/吟，不然他真担心自己的理智会直接退场。

 

这么强烈的感觉。a暗暗心惊。单凭信息素，连声音都不需要就能够引/诱一只alpha，要么就是这只omega特别强悍，要么就是积压太久，要么就是...跟他很熟。熟到彼此的气味都被身/体自发记住。苦笑着抬眼望了望门虚掩着的休息室，a觉得现在的情况大概三者都占了吧。

 

像猎食的豹子般踏着轻柔的脚步踩进休息室，还没来得及唤那个人的名字，a就为他看见的画面愣住了。

 

　　 回忆起第一次发/情的o和现在这个极尽所能想要榨出他精/液的小男/奴，a只能抚额叹息。

 

　　 当时他刚踏进o的休息室，就发现他把自己整个人锁死在了床/上。完全字面意义上的锁死，四肢都绑着皮/带，连结坚固的铁链，长度和角度计算极其精准。连抬手都难以做到，更不必说抚/摸自己的性/器或抽/插自己的小/穴了。为了防止自己呻/吟出声，他还上了个口球，把声音完完全全堵死在咽喉深处。

 

　　 更加残/暴的是下/半/身。他自己穿了个男用贞/操/带，后方是充气肛/塞，正被他因为发/情而变得极其贪吃的穴/口夹/紧。前方被他安满了钉子。并不尖锐，也不密集，但是每当那被捆缚其中的阴/茎想要挺/立起来，龟/头上的锐痛就会马上将它再度降服。a甚至在贞/操/带微微突起的前端看见了一个疑似电击器的装置，大概是最后一层强烈发/情的防备。

 

　　 回忆着，回忆着，a的目光纠结万分起来。他当时还有点儿佩服这个人，敢于用这样极端激烈的手段对抗身/体本能。但是现在，看看正在帮他咬得满脸愉悦，后/穴彻底被肠液浸透的omega，a只想感叹自己当时果然是图样图森破。这哪里是禁欲啊，明明是抖m喜欢痛并快乐着吧！他的味道之所以如此强烈也是因为受/虐的快/感才兴/奋吧当年到底是什么眼光啊！

 

　　 那个时候冷漠如a心里也忍不住升起了几丝怜惜。他当然知道omega的发/情期，但却从来没有遭遇过这样的omega和这种情况。绝大多数o的发/情期都是被淫/荡星人夺舍，整个人化身不知满足的淫/魔状态。禁欲自/制到这个程度倒也真不多见。a缓慢接近被完全囚/禁的人俯身解/开了他的口塞。对方若有所觉地睁着已经雾气朦胧的眼眸凝视着眼前被放大数十倍的脸，仿佛想要说什么却又因为被口球凌/虐太久带来的下巴难以忍受的酸痛而放弃。a一只手像安抚猫咪一样抚/摸/着他柔/软顺滑的发顶，一根手指紧密暧/昧又不容拒绝地挑/起他的下巴。o的眼睛里能够清晰地倒映出他的动作，好似整个世界都被他完全占有，全心全意只能看进他一个人的身影。空气里仿佛有什么情愫在缓慢流动。

 

　　 然后o开口第一句话就是：''a，你知道发/情期没有alpha是多么悲伤的故事了吧。以后你家的omega发/情了我一定给你送两整箱金枪不倒小药丸。不用谢。''

 

　　 a：''......原来你还醒着啊？！''一边说一边淡定地收回了酷炫狂霸拽的言情男主脸，改为微皱着眉抱着双臂闲适地站在床边。

 

　　 ''说什么呢，''o嚣张可恨地在铁链允许范围内晃了晃手臂，带起一片冷厉的锁链碰撞声。''这次程度也就比上次强了两倍而已。我还没这么娇/弱。啊，不过是你的omega的话到这个程度大概要几天合不拢小/穴了www''像是想起了什么，o强忍着下颚的酸/软扬起坏笑着的唇角补充，目光像a那边揶揄又恶劣地飘去。

 

　　 a不为所动：''好了，你继续逞强吧，我会假装没看到被你打湿的床单的。''顿了顿，直视着他的眼睛才继续道：''需要...我帮忙么。''

 

　　 a觉得自己话里的暗示已经很明显了－alpha为omega做的暂时标记，方法为咬破脖颈后隐藏的腺体，以此来安抚发/情期躁动了omega荷尔蒙，有效期为三个月，有效次数为一次。

 

　　 o闻言轻轻上扬了嘴角。因为经历太多波折的出身与他自己要强的性格，o整个人通常都被笼罩在一种攻击性的气场中。他的脸线条利落，又有一年四季穿西装的习惯，永远都像一柄出鞘的利剑一样，就算是笑着的，里面隐隐的虎牙也泛着冷光。但是难得地，或许因为程度轻微，他这次的笑反而有了若有若无的温柔味道。他轻声说：''不用啦，暂时标记也是有成瘾性的不是吗？被暂时标记过之后，下一次发/情如果还没有被某只alpha干进来成结，荷尔蒙的分/泌度就至少要飚三/点五倍。''从鼻腔里哼出一声嘲讽的笑来，''那时候大概就真的会像个发/情的婊/子那样求/操了。''

 

　　 a不知道该如何作答了。他当然知道这个从同学到朋友，再到对手到更好的朋友，一路相互扶持着相互嘲笑着走过来的人有多么骄傲。他不使用抑制剂，就那么光/明正大地宣扬自己的属性，肆无忌惮地放出自己的气场。即使身为omega，即使身世只属于一般，他也同样凭借自己的力量走上了绝大多数alpha都无法到达的顶端。

 

　　 o不耐烦地把眼睛闭上又睁开：''如果不想对我负责就赶快出去。你...''话音未落，更多的荷尔蒙被他体/内的液/体分/泌/出来。身/体自发感受到了附近有一只精力旺/盛且血统纯正的alpha存在，开始迫不及待地做好被进入的准备。o不自觉地吞咽着唾沫，试图抑制体/内火焰的狂潮。''你的汗味太重了好吗，好臭。''a已经很清楚与他说话的技巧了。这句话真正的解读应该是:''你的alpha气味太强，已经在影响我的身/体。''

 

　　 那时候我做了什么呢？a回忆着。啊，我做了和现在一样的事。

 

　　 摁住他，迫使他张/开那张让我又爱又恨的小/嘴儿，把我的阴/茎整/根塞/进去命令他舔，然后全部射在他嘴里，让他吞咽下去，一滴都不准剩。

 

　　 －－alpha的精/液对发/情中的omega而言有催/情作用。而血统越纯正的alpha，他的精/液催/情作用就越强。

 

　　 －－而这个世界上，除了教/皇以外，很少有人的血统纯度能够高过吉尔伽美什的后代，alpha协会的会长a。

 

　　 后面的事情似乎就顺利成章了。总之结局就是o之前的妄言遭到了现世报，身上布满了鞭痕，咬痕，舔痕，抓痕还有捏痕，阴/茎什么都已经射不出来，身前身后都被玩/弄得敏/感至极在空气里也隐隐发痛，还沾遍了来自双方的各种体/液。下面的小/嘴就不说了，连上面的都吞了不少。

 

　　 但内心在这样迷失神/智的快/感混沌中却出乎意料地餍足。

 

　　 然后，在发/情期结束之后的第一个早晨，a从他自己家温暖柔/软的大床/上醒来，因为之前的那一场充分满足他占有欲的性/爱完全抚平了长途旅行的疲惫而感到心情不错，正好就看见对方端着一个摆满了自己心头最爱的餐盘进来了，到门口就像生了根一样，难得地有点儿不知所措。犹豫间怯怯地抬眼偷瞄靠着床头半坐起身的a。

 

　　 a向他一抬嘴角，那个人就几步上前，把餐盘放在床头柜上。然后踌躇着不知道是该跪该坐。他的脸色如常，脖子和耳根却悄悄升起了晕红。

 

　　 a向他甩出一个微笑：''早安。"

 

　　 大概是被铭刻在骨子里的本能使然，就算脑内明明还在激烈争斗与混乱中，o还是下意识回应了一个勉强的笑容: ''...早安。''

 

　　 a皱眉：''别摆出一幅被强/暴了的样子。就你昨天那个爽样儿，最多算和/奸。怎么，爽完了就想赖账？不是你的风格啊。''一边说一边坐直身/体。

 

　　 o习惯性地坐在床沿给他切好早餐，一块一块递给他，并且时不时给他喂一口牛奶。在就着o的忐忑中吃完了整个早餐之后，a动作优雅地放下餐具，擦干净嘴角。然后随意地打了个响指。

 

　　 o条件反射地跪在床边，抬起头看着他。

 

　　 a向他温柔地笑：''喂养奴/隶是主/人的职责和乐趣。所以我希望你以后早上在喂我牛奶之前先喝完我的。用嘴。明白了吗？''

 

　　 像是感受到了对方传递来的勇气，o第一次把那个称呼叫出口：''是，主/人。''

 

　　 a歪了歪头，目光刻意落在对方的颈侧显露/出来的鲜红色牙印上：''还有呢？''

 

　　 o唇角的弧度在扩大：''是，我的alpha。''

 

　　 a在接下来的一整天中都保持着好心情，直到他在卧室里发现了两箱金枪不倒小药丸为止。他随即阴着脸把对方拖进了卧室。

 

　　 什么？你问后续？对不起，他们现在还没出来呢，我怎么知道？

**Author's Note:**

> 备注：
> 
>  
> 
> 　　 1. a和o的全名是带有魔力的，只有签订契约或标记才能交换名字。因此我也不造他们俩的真名（。
> 
>  
> 
> 　　 2. o感到抱歉是因为他在二十三岁的时候待在印度性/爱会所学过性/技/巧，包括脱/衣/舞什么的，而他知道a喜欢自己调/教，所以觉得亏欠了a。（不过其实a觉得很赚啦，毕竟技巧高超但感情笨拙的反差萌嘛www）
> 
>  
> 
> 　　 3.谢大家点赞支持www这次一万五千的甜点就正式制/作完毕了请好好品尝w我明天有事情要去阿尔家所以...金发碧眼妖孽可爱受希望！也许回来能来一发异国play也说不定？


End file.
